onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 734 predication
CHRISTMAS! I love Christmas so much, that I will give an early prediction too you all. Enjoy! Because... It's... CHRISTMAS! Page 1: Gatz: Who can it be? Who is the winner? Rebbeca: I...must... Win... Gatz: NO WAY! SHE WON! Audience: BOO! Gatz: How can this monster win! W...wait! Page 2: Cavendish: I... Can not lose for him. I must... Kill... HIM! Gatz: CAVENDISH STANDS! CAN CAVENDISH PREVENT THIS MONSTER FROM WINNING EVEN ONE ROUND? Female audience members: CAVEN~DISH! Male audience members: You can do it! Cavendish: Yes... The praise that I deserve makes me more powerful, and more calm. Page 3: Rebbeca: I must win for... Rebbeca: He was too fast. Gatz: LETS SEE WHO WILL FINISH THIS FIGHT! ???: FU FU FU... Let's see who I will finish off. Page 4: Bellamy: Get off me! Bartolomeo: If you want to die, then die. Bellamy: W...what the? Bartolomeo: I won't see you die. Page 5: Bellamy: Then... I will kill you. Bartolomeo: Kill me?! You can't even take on that kid earlier. Bellamy: I let him... If what he said was true... Then domflamingo ordered it. Lucy: Why do you respect him so much. Bellamy: Domflamingo is the... Greatest. Page 6: Man 1: It's... It's domflamingo! Women 1: HE'LL KILL US ALL! Domflamingo: Fu Fu Fu, now why don't you run kid? Bellamy: F...food... Domflamingo: Well, then... How about this. Page 7: Domflamingo: It tastes bad, but you will need it. Bellamy: T...thank you... Wait... Domflamingo: Now now, I got you. Let me help you up. Bellamy: T...thank you mister. No one ever... Page 8: Domflamingo: Stop. People like us, who are hated for being better, don't cry... We laugh. Domflamingo: Fu Fu Fu... Let's have fun! Bellamy: He... Saved me. I will... Follow him. Lucy: Did he? Bellamy: WHAT? What are you talking about! Page 9: Lucy: Sounds like to me, that he doesn't care anymore. Bellamy: I failed him too many times! If I show him, that I can kill Luffy... Lucy: Can you do it? Bellamy: He's tough, but I'm... Lucy: No. I mean... Have you ever killed anyone before? Bellamy: I will. Page 10: Franky: COUP... DE BLAST! Franky: HAMMER! Franky: I got him this time. Page 11: Señor pink: Bring it man. Franky: What are you?! Señor pink: Pink parry! Señor pink: I am a ladies man. Page 12: Franky: MORE LIKE A PERVERT! Señor pink: I am just a man who is into older women. Franky: SO WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE A BABY?! Señor pink: I PREFER REALLY OLDER WOMEN! Señor pink: I am also a wave man. Anything solid, becomes liquid when I touch it. Page 13: Ussop: Let's go! Pirates: Those guys are too tough! Dwarves: WE CAN DO IT! Robin: HANDS! Page 14: Ussop: What the... Machisve: Hey hey hey... Who are my opponents? Dwarves: Oh no! It's Machisve! Ussop: How powerful is this guy? Leo: He is one of the greatest gladiators in the planet. His longest fights lasted less then 10 seconds against 100 opponents. But we are 100% you can defeat him ussop land! Ussop: Uhh... Page 15: Robin: He is much more powerful then the two people you defeated. Machisve: WHO WILL FACE ME?! Leo: USSOP LAN... Ussop: Wait! Leo: What is it Ussop land? Ussop: Well... I uh... I know! I have to be at full power to defeat domflamingo. He is extremely powerful. Page 16: Leo: OF COURSE! Then we will defeat him. Ussop: You can? Leo: Yes, but sensing his aura, about 90% of us will be killed. Ussop: WHAT?! Leo: Thanks for defeating domflamingo, the dead will smile when he falls. Dwarf chief: I got this. Page 17: Machisve: you think you can take me? Dwarf chief: Let's go! Ussop: SCARY! Category:Blog posts